


Caught

by WhooshFC



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhooshFC/pseuds/WhooshFC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own idea about how Xena and Gabrielle finally stop tiptoeing around each other and get together.  This is my version of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in between Here She Comes….Miss Amphipolis and Destiny.

“Xena, wait up!” Gabrielle ran down the path after her, neatly sidestepping a present Argo had left behind. She pulled alongside her mounted companion and slowed into an easier stride.

“Look, I know you’ve been eager to get moving again for days, but could you make it look a little less like we’re fleeing in terror?”

“Easy for you to say!” Xena said. “You didn’t have an entire town ogling you scantily clad in frilly white lace!”

Gabrielle paused before she replied. It had been so different, seeing that side of Xena. Smiling and waving and acting downright….bubbly. Not typical for the warrior. She smirked. “Don’t tell me you’ve come down with a sudden case of modesty,” she replied, gesturing at Xena’s usual leathers. “Though I have to admit I think I like you better this way.”

Cranky as she was, Xena knew the bard was right. “My clothing is perfectly functional, “ she huffed.

“Mmmmhmm, right,” Gabrielle joked back. “Range of motion…” Xena’s bare thigh was right at her eye level, and she gave it a slap to punctuate the point, then jumped back out of range.

“Don’t push your luck, Gabrielle, or I’ll take you back to Salmoneus and let him know he can keep you!” Xena couldn’t quite deliver the empty threat with a straight face, and Gabrielle smiled back at her. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The farther Xena got from the crowded town, with all its intense colors and smells and so many _people_ , the better she felt. She’d always been most at home on the road, moving through the countryside and sleeping under the stars. She’d barely begun to realize it, but Gabrielle had pushed her way into that idyllic picture, as much a part of Xena’s idea of a perfect, peaceful night as the crackling of the campfire. 

At that thought, she glanced over at her companion, just moving out of sight into the bushes on the side of the road. “Gabrielle,” she called, “keep an eye out for a good place to camp for the night. It’s starting to get dark.”  
“I thought I saw a berry bush,” Gabrielle replied, her voice muffled by the brush. “But I’m not sure it’s the kind we can eat.” She poked her head around the side of a tree. “Xena, come look. I’m hungry, and I’d rather not eat the wrong thing and die horribly.”

Xena dismounted and headed towards her. “No, we don’t want that. And since I’m no storyteller, I wouldn’t be able to properly dramatize your death,” she joked. “Let’s see what you’ve got.” She reached out and took Gabrielle’s hand, scrutinizing the small purplish fruits she held. She ran her thumb along the bard’s palm and frowned. For a moment, Gabrielle forgot all about her growling stomach. She felt herself flush as she sneaked a rare close-up look at Xena’s face, brow furrowed, lips pursed. This was when Gabrielle felt most drawn to her. When Xena was fighting, she was an untouchable whirlwind, a being the bard felt she’d only begun to discover. But this Xena, the one that was a virtual encyclopedia of knowledge about the natural world, this version of her friend was so much more accessible. She found herself leaning in slightly, her hand tingling where she was being touched.

When did this happen, she wondered, glancing down at Xena still holding her hand. This casual contact at the most unpredictable of times. Was it after Callisto? Yes, she thought. When Xena had come back into her own body, she was the same and yet…more. More kind, more thoughtful, more patient with a retelling of the same story all over again. She’d hugged Gabrielle as though memorizing what it felt like. And this was the result, Gabrielle realized. Little tiny touches she’d bet Xena didn’t even notice. 

“Sorry, Gabrielle.” Xena glanced up at her, breaking the bard’s train of thought and releasing her hand. “You could eat these, but you’d be making a trip to the bushes every half hour for days!” She chuckled and turned back towards the road. “Let’s look for a place to camp,” she called over her shoulder, “and I’ll see if I can hunt down something else for us.”

Gabrielle let the berries drop to the ground in disgust. So much for that. She started to let her growling stomach get to her, but an idea popped in her head. “Hey Xena,” she called, following in Argo’s wake. “Once we get settled in for the night, want to play a game?"


	2. Games

Xena lay on her back, a contented smile on her face. Her stomach was full of rabbit stew, her bedroll soft on a layer of pine needles, and the night air was cool on her skin. 

Gabrielle was sitting on a log across the fire, scribbling away at one of her scrolls. “New story?” Xena inquired lazily, letting her eyelids droop. 

“I want to get all the details about the pageant down before I forget any!” Gabrielle said. “Like the trim on those fancy robes Salmoneus borrowed for me…and that hat! Oh! So itchy.” Her quill flew along the parchment.

Xena glanced over, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She hadn’t been in such a good mood in days, and she decided to have a little fun at the bard’s expense. “I think that hat was quite fetching, Gabrielle, you should have asked to keep it.” No response. “And those robes definitely flattered your figure…” Gabrielle was deep in thought, hardly hearing her companion.

Xena took the opportunity to really look at her, unobserved. She was constantly marveling at the change in Gabrielle since she’d met her. At first, she’d hung on the warrior’s every word, trailing 2 steps behind, afraid she’d be left out of the action. Now she was so certain of their friendship, she’d withdraw into her own world, trusting Xena would still be there when she came back to earth. 

Xena let her gaze roam more than usual, more than she should have, lingering where Gabrielle’s waist met her crop top. She’d become rather fond of the bard’s more sparse Amazon attire. Gabrielle’s short stint as the Marquessa had been a starkly frumpy departure. Yet another part of their lives that felt so much better back to normal, she thought. Gabrielle was an Amazon, not a matron, and Xena liked how that looked on her.

In that moment, with the firelight flickering against Gabrielle’s bare skin, Xena was forced to admit there was a part of her that had missed this. As though she could feel the weight of her stare, Gabrielle glanced up, locking eyes with Xena for an instant before the warrior hastily looked away, feigning disinterest.

Gods, Xena thought to herself, what am I doing?! Days of running around, changing, even bathing with the most beautiful women in the Known World and she hadn’t taken a second look. But one day back on the road with Gabrielle, and she couldn’t keep it together? Xena’s cheeks burned, and she was grateful the darkness hid it.

But Gabrielle was still looking at her, brow furrowed as if to say, what was that? And the silence, usually so easy between them, made Xena more and more aware of exactly how much her attention might have revealed. She scrambled to recover.

“A game!” she blurted, sitting up quickly. “You said you wanted to play a game.”

Gabrielle looked at her with a knowing smile, tapping the feathered end of her quill against the log. “Indeed I did. Sure you wouldn’t rather hear a story?”

Xena knew most of Gabrielle’s stories by heart. And she was in no mood to hear about the idealized, swashbuckling version of herself Gabrielle always made her out to be. No, she felt nothing like that half-fiction now, unable to reign in her thoughts and actions, and she didn’t feel like being reminded of it.

“A game would be fine,” she responded. “Which one? Name that warlord?” Safe territory, Xena decided.

“A new one I learned the other day,” Gabrielle replied. “Word association. I’m told it’s great for getting inside knowledge of your subject.” She pointed her quill at Xena.

Oh no, dangerous territory after all, thought Xena. Well, it would be worse to back out now. Gabrielle already knew something was up. She’d have to play it cool. “How does it go?” she asked.

Gabrielle’s eyes lit up. “Great!” She put her scroll and quill into her bag, then walked around the fire and plopped down next to Xena on her bedroll. “So I say a word, any word, and you just respond with the first word that comes to mind.”

Xena thought Gabrielle was sitting altogether too close to her for any game other than some very inappropriate ones she couldn’t force out of her mind, but she was caught. Just a few minutes, she thought to herself, and she could pretend to be tired and go to sleep early.

“All right,” she said. “I’ll go first.” Good work Xena, she thought, take the upper hand.

“Horse.”

“Argo!” Gabrielle replied quickly. She was sitting with her knees tucked under her, eyes alight. 

“Hmmmmm chair.”

“Chair, Xena?”

Xena acted offended. “What, chair isn’t a good enough word?”

“Just not particularly interesting, I guess.”

“Well?” Xena said. “That’s the one I’m picking. Chair.”

“Sit.” Gabrielle answered reluctantly.

“Fire.”

“Eyes.” Xena’s eyebrows shot up, and Gabrielle looked a bit sheepish.

“Fiery eyes?” Xena asked skeptically.

“Oh, who’s the critic now?” Gabrielle challenged. “Yes, fiery eyes. Like what yours look like when a bandit has clipped you with his blade, and you’re going to get him back for it. My turn now!”

“Wood.”

“Spear,” Xena answered easily.

“Sky.”

“Stars!” This was nothing like the revealing conversation Xena had been worried about.

“Drachma.”

“Greed.”

“Happy.”

“Gabrielle.” Xena replied with confidence.

“What? No answer for that one?” Gabrielle was confused.

“No, Gabrielle,” Xena said, her voice trailing off. “That’s….that’s my answer,” she said, barely above a whisper.

Gabrielle locked eyes with her, and though she wanted to, Xena couldn’t look away. She knew she was caught.

“I…” Gabrielle was hesitant. “I make you happy?”

Even though it was dark, even though Xena was trying hard not to look directly at her, Gabrielle saw something new and unfamiliar in her eyes. Nerves, uncertainty…a naked Xena would have seemed less exposed. Gabrielle let her question hang between them.

“Gabrielle, I….yes. Very.” Xena murmured.

Gabrielle looked at the warrior princess appraisingly. “You know,” she mused, “I’ve always liked that you do that. That you say my full name. None of this, Gab, Gabster, Gabby business.”

Not quite sure what her companion was thinking, Xena latched on to the lifeline she’d been thrown. “Well, that’s your name,” she affirmed. “And it seems like disrespect to shorten it without your consent. You’re not a child.”  
The corner of Gabrielle’s mouth twitched, and she wasn’t quite able to hide a small smile. She wasn’t used to Xena being so direct, so sincere. “No, I’m not,” she replied softly.

Xena could feel something in the air. Hades balls, how had she let things get this close? She was losing control. The beauty of the night, the gentle glow of the firelight, and Gabrielle, so close, and oh gods! Leaning towards her. She leapt to her feet suddenly, eyes wide. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, and the best she could do was, “ThinkIneedtotakeatriptothebushes, ok, bebacklater.” And she turned, all but running for the cover of the surrounding trees.

Gabrielle sat back on her heels. She felt a bit overwarm, and nope, it wasn’t because of the fire, which was fading into embers. “Huh,” she said aloud to herself. “That’s new.”


	3. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer update for you tonight. Happy Friday!

The next day, Gabrielle was surprised to find everything seemed normal. Xena was back in her usual travel routine. The warrior had risen early, gone for a swim in a nearby lake and spent what seemed like a ludicrous amount of time inspecting her armor. Gabrielle half expected her to bring up the previous night’s conversation, but she was disappointed. Xena’s silence wasn’t unusual, and Gabrielle wasn’t really much for chatting early in the morning anyway. 

But as the day wore on, mile after mile of road passing underfoot, Gabrielle got impatient. She was curious about this newly open side to the warrior princess, determined to figure her out. All in the interest of research, she told herself. Yeah, that’s it. Nothing more.

Gabrielle wasn’t ignorant of relationships between two women. You could barely spend an hour amongst the Amazons without encountering a happy couple. (On their most recent visit, she recalled stumbling upon two young warriors in a particularly compromising position in the public bathhouse.) But in all her time spent with her Amazon sisters, many of whom went out of their way to try and impress their queen, she couldn’t recall once being tempted by any of the women there. So Gabrielle had just assumed it wasn’t for her.

Now, trailing a few yards behind Xena, who was leading Argo by the reigns, she wasn’t so sure. Would your average travel buddy take the same kind of pleasure sneaking glances at the warrior princess’s long, lean, bronzed legs? Well, certainly Joxer would… 

And with that realization, the thought that she and of all people, Joxer, would have something in common, Gabrielle knew she’d caught herself in a lie. Sure, getting to know Xena more intimately made for great storytelling. It’s the little details and personal touches that hook ‘em, she thought. But she’d be interested in Xena, all of her thoughts, words and actions, even if she never intended to re-tell any of it. 

“Gabrielle!” Xena called, breaking her reverie. “There are some folks up ahead on the road that have set up a trading stall. Do you need anything?”

You, Xena, Gabrielle thought. I need you. But despite all the times she could speak her mind with ease, all the meaningless chatter she and Xena usually shared, Gabrielle couldn’t get the words out now. All she could do was stare in uncharacteristic silence.

“Uhoh,” Xena joked. “I see I’ve interrupted something.” She flashed her a particularly silly, toothy smile, and Gabrielle felt something giddy and not altogether unpleasant in the pit of her stomach.

“I, uh,” she started, and abruptly remembered she did actually need some leather to repair her boots. She cleared her throat, dragging her self-assuredness back from the brink forcibly. “I do, Xena, but how are we going to pay them? I don’t think we have much to barter with.”

“Well,” Xena replied, “Miss Artiphys was so grateful we helped keep her and the other contestants alive, she shared some of the prize money with me!”

“And when were you going to tell me about this?” Gabrielle prodded, a bit miffed.

“Gabrieeeeeelle,” Xena drawled, an impish grin on her face. “We both know you have a weakness for pretty things.” She crossed her arms, daring the bard to disagree.

Nearly laughing aloud, Gabrielle conceded with a small nod. She could see a small group on the road ahead, wares spread on a bright red blanket. She headed towards them, passing next to Xena, and with a wink, she replied, “You have no idea how right you are.” 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

One of the traders was a young man named Antiochus, sun-faded blonde bangs hanging into his eyes. He and Xena good-naturedly haggled over some replacement saddle fittings. They came to a fair price, and Xena handed over a few coins from an already-depleted purse. She’d given in and let Gabrielle buy some fabric she insisted was an insane bargain and would last her for months. Part of Xena knew she probably couldn’t have denied the bard, even if she tried.

Her keen ears picked up on the conversation Gabrielle was having with Antiochus’s mother. “I think that sounds like just the thing for Xena!” the bard said. Xena wandered over. The last time she let Gabrielle get her something that would be “good for you, I promise,” it was a particularly vile tea that failed entirely at its stated aim of relaxation. “What’s she got?” Xena inquired, resting her hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder.

“Oh, it’s not a thing, Xena. A job! Sounds like the village Antiochus and Malin come from is having some trouble with unusual thefts.” 

“Autolycus isn’t operating anywhere nearby, is he?” Xena asked under her breath.

Gabrielle snorted. “Not that I know of. Besides, the things disappearing aren’t stuff he’d go for anyway.”

“Like what,” Xena asked, curious.

Malin finished wrapping the fabric for Gabrielle and glanced up at them. “My cousin had an old shield stolen from right above the mantle,” she said. “It wasn’t worth a thing, except our great granddad swore it saved his life back when he was in the army. So it’s only got sentimental value, you might say.”

“And there have been other thefts, too?” Xena inquired. 

“Oh yes, lots,” replied Malin. “Mostly worthless trinkets, but the funny thing is, it’s things people have in their homes, places barely anyone sees! If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was some kind of spirit.”

“How far is it to your village?” Xena asked.

“You could get to Theremis by nightfall if you head out now,” the older woman replied.

“Oh, is there an inn?” Gabrielle asked with excitement. “I’d love to be able to spin a tale or two without this one rolling her eyes at me every time.” She jerked her head in Xena’s direction.

Malin glanced between the two of them, chuckling to herself. “Aye, an inn with heated baths.”

“We’re on it!” Gabrielle replied. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Xena sat at the end of the bar farthest from the door, almost in the shadows, surveying the room. She’d already questioned the bartender, a rotund man name Cyphus, but he didn’t seem to know much about the thefts.

A pair were playing a drum and flute near the fire, and farther towards the front, there was Gabrielle, in her element, a group of 10 or more hanging on her every word. Xena knew this story well, even the part in a few seconds where….yes, there it was. Where Gabrielle paused for dramatic effect and followed it with a laugh-‘til-you-cry punch line. She herself had been the guinea pig for the joke’s timing.

Taking another swig of her mead, the warrior princess sat back, the warm burn of the alcohol in her stomach helping her relax.

“Xena?!” A deep voice startled her. “Is that you?!”

Xena blinked twice. “Kostos?!” She smiled, setting down her mug and rising to be engulfed in a bear hug by the larger man. “I haven’t seen you in…what…it’s been years!”

“The time has been good to you,” he replied, taking the empty seat next to her. His burly frame made the legs creak slightly, but it held. 

“To you as well,” Xena replied. “Though I can’t recall this being so…developed!” she said, gesturing at his thick black beard.

“The things an army will do to you, am I right?”

Xena sniffed. “Well I, for one, didn’t get any hairier.” She smiled, and Kostos released another booming laugh, reaching for his drink.

“What are you doing in town?” he asked.

Xena looked at him appraisingly. She didn’t think it wise to go advertising her plans. “My friend Gabrielle is a bard,” she said, pointing over. “And we’re making the rounds of the region.”

“You’re traveling with a bard?" Kostos asked, incredulous. “What, is she paying you as a bodyguard?” He glanced over his shoulder at Gabrielle, who was acting out a swordfight with gusto. “Or maybe for something else,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Xena nearly choked on her drink. “No!” she exclaimed, much louder than she’d planned to. A few folks on the fringe of the audience glanced over in annoyance. “I mean, it’s not like that,” Xena said, more softly this time. “We’re…she’s…we’re best friends,” she finished lamely.

“Uh-huh, got it,” Kostos said with a grin. “And that look you were giving her when I walked in, that was…friendly. Right.” 

“What?” Xena protested. “I was just watching the performance. Look at her.” She pointed her mug in Gabrielle’s direction. “She’s so dynamic when she does this.” She set her mug down to punctuate the point, as if to say, “so there.”

“Well, that’s great news,” Kostos replied. “You won’t mind if I buy her a drink, then!” Xena tried not to grind her teeth together. “Of course not,” she said tightly.

“Oh, come on now, Xena,” Kostos said, slapping her on the knee. “I know the kinds you like, but if you’re not claiming her, I will! The girl’s gorgeous! Those…” He hesistated upon seeing Xena’s glare. “…transitions,” he finished. “Excellent story transitions. Very snappy. What’s her name?”

“Gabrielle,” Xena responded grudgingly. “She’s from a farm near Potidaea.”

“So she was spared Cortese’s rampage through our part of the country?” Kostos asked. Xena nodded. “Yes, though she’s seen her fair share of violence since, traveling with me.” She frowned. “It seems to follow me around.”

“Gabby,” Kostos mused to himself, “I like that. What’s she like to drink?”

“Gabrielle,” Xena corrected under her breath. “She uh, she likes wine,” she replied. Kostos seemed unaware of her mood shift.

“What do I like?” Lost in conversation, neither noticed that Gabrielle had taken a break from storytelling and crept up behind them. She squeezed through an opening between two patrons and sidled up next to Xena, casually slipping an arm around her waist. Xena tensed, every hair on her body standing up, barely able to breathe. The bard had already enjoyed a few glasses that night, and it seemed she was feeling affectionate.

“Wine,” Xena replied quickly, “you’re a wine girl.” Gabrielle smiled at her, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on the warrior princess.

“Who’s your friend?” Gabrielle inquired. When Xena didn’t reply right away, too afraid to trust in her voice at that moment, the big man stepped in.

“Kostos,” he said with a charming smile. “I’m an old friend of Xena’s. We grew up together in Amphipolis, though I can’t say I’ve seen her since… oh, the summer before Cortese attacked. I’d left to join the regional militia.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Gabrielle said. She gave Xena a light squeeze. She was thrilled her companion hadn’t pulled away, though she wasn’t sure how long that would last. “I’ve got so many questions about what Xena was like when she was younger! Has she changed? What’s different?” 

Kostos chuckled at the bard’s enthusiasm. Xena really didn’t know what she had, he thought. “Well, she looks more or less the same,” he joked. “Except for the chest! Girl was flat as a board back then.” He punctuated his statement by taking a hearty swig from his ale.

Xena nearly choked on her mead, and Gabrielle started laughing, the kind that rocks your body in waves. Playing along, she patted Xena on the shoulder. “It’s OK, Xena, I won’t repeat it. But you’ve got to tell me…what’s your secret?” She and Kostos lost it, and their mirth was infectious. Xena tried to maintain her offended look but broke down too, chuckling. “Well, Gabrielle, it starts with getting pregnant.” 

“Ha!” Gabrielle replied. “Like that’s going to happen. Not all of us are man-magnets, Xena.” 

The mead was strong, and Xena was tired of playing indifferent. “Don’t be silly, Gabrielle, you’re beautiful! Just a few minutes ago this oaf,” she said, gesturing at Kostos, who was downing the rest of his ale, “was saying how he’d like to buy you a drink.”

“But Xena, you already got me one,” Gabrielle said. She took a chance and leaned in slightly, so close that Xena could feel her breath on her ear. “So, I make you happy, and you think I’m beautiful?” she murmured. All Xena could do in response was nod. She pulled away and looked Gabrielle in the eye, mesmerized by the green, not caring one bit about all the people around them. And she made a decision. Enough. Time to see if what she thought she saw in Gabrielle’s eyes was real. To see if she wanted the same thing. She reached toward her.

And at that moment, Kostos passed out, crashing down and landing face-first right in the warrior princess’s lap, taking both chairs with them.


	4. Sharing

“Son of a bacchae!” Xena pushed the large man off her, regaining her feet. Kostos moaned when he hit the ground. “Whassat?” he mumbled, then let his head drop to the floor.

Gabrielle had jumped back just in time. “Well,” she said, an amused grin on her face, “that escalated quickly.” Xena glanced over at the bard, knowing their moment had passed. “Damn you to Tartarus, Kostos,” she cursed. “A man your size should be able to hold his liquor!”

The bartender, Cyphus, had wandered over at the commotion. He peered over the counter. “Yup. Him again.” 

“Again?” Gabrielle asked in surprise.

“Yup. He comes in most every other day. Half the time, he ends up just like that and sleeps it off in one of the spare rooms. “ Cyphus grinned, “I ain’t had to wash a dish in months! Problem is, no space tonight. We’re all full up.”

Xena frowned. “Do you know where he lives?” 

Cyphus shook his head. “Somewhere through the woods north of town, I think. Not that you could get him there anyway. Takes two of us to move him.”

Gabrielle jumped in. “Xena, could he stay with us? Just for tonight? I know we’d have to squeeze into one of the beds, but we can’t just leave him here.”

Xena wasn’t sure if this was the best or worst idea she’d ever heard. But she couldn’t come up with a reason to shoot it down, so she shrugged in assent. “I’m NOT taking care of him in the morning, though!” she declared to the crowd that had gathered. A few of them chuckled. “Aye, he’ll be a right beast!” roared Cyphus, and people went back to their drinks. 

Xena leaned over and hauled Kostos over her shoulder, dragging him towards the stairs. “Ugh,” she complained. “This is not how I planned on ending my night.”

Gabrielle took a moment to marvel at the woman’s strength, then went before her, opening doors and turning down the blanket on one of two small beds in the room they were sharing. Xena unceremoniously dumped Kostos into it, and he promptly started snoring. She collapsed onto the other bed while Gabrielle lit a candle on the nightstand.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” she asked, sitting down next to the warrior. She started to braid her own hair, a nightly ritual Xena usually enjoyed observing. Xena sighed. 

“Assuming we get any sleep over this racket,” she started, punctuated by a snort from the other side of the room, “I think we should speak to the people who’ve had things stolen. See if they have anything in common.” 

Gabrielle nodded, tying off the end of her braid with a small ribbon. “And I can ask around about any other travelers that have come through lately. It’s a small town. Might be that something sticks out.”

Her hands free, Gabrielle was filled with the desire to touch Xena, anywhere really, just for the contact. She’d been feeling more and more connected to her companion, but she hadn’t quite been able to bridge the gap between them. What if Xena didn’t think of her that way? What if she ruined the incredible friendship they already had? Every time Gabrielle came close to action, something came up. Was this some weird kind of fate? She wasn’t sure she believed in that. Gods, yes. She believed in them. Maybe that was it, she mused. Maybe she’d offended some local deity who’d cursed her with indecision. As the wine wore off, Gabrielle felt her earlier boldness replaced with just being plain _tired_. She’d nearly forgotten how many miles they covered that day.

Xena could practically feel the emotion emanating from the bard, but she felt frozen. When Kostos woke up, she was going to well and truly clock him, she decided. Maybe that would make her feel better. 

Xena glanced over at Gabrielle, soft candlelight on her golden hair, and she couldn’t help but smile when the bard yawned, a warm, happy feeling spreading through her. She knew it for what it was: love. That had been part of her life for a while now. Ever since she nearly lost Gabrielle in the temple outside Thessaly. When she’d begged the bard to come back to her from beyond the grave, and Gabrielle did. Nothing was the same after that. Having Gabrielle with her was like breathing, only more essential. And more gratifying.

“What, is there something on my face?” Gabrielle interrupted her reflection. 

“Huh?” Xena asked. 

“You were staring,” Gabrielle pointed out. 

“Oh, uh, your nose,” Xena joked. “Your nose is on your face.” 

The bard shook her head. “You can be so silly sometimes.” She tried and failed to suppress another yawn. “All right,” Gabrielle said, “I’m blowing out the candle.”

She did, plunging the room into darkness. Xena shifted over to the far side of the bed, putting as much space between her and the obvious temptation presented by a warm, soft, desirable Amazon princess in the same bed. She could feel Gabrielle shifting around, trying to get comfortable. 

“Xena,” Gabrielle whispered. “I can’t get all the way under the blanket. How much do you have?”

“Well I’m bigger than you Gabrielle,” Xena teased. “So I have my fair share.” She was surprised when the bard gave it a firm tug, pulling most of it off the warrior, exposing her backside to the chill night air. 

“Hey!” she protested with a laugh. “Give it back!” Xena slid closer to the bard, reaching out in the dark and, oh gods! That wasn’t blanket she’d just grabbed. She pulled back and froze, unsure how the bard would react. It was something she’d thought about doing before, but certainly not uninvited.

Gabrielle giggled. “You sure it’s the blanket you want, Xena?” She clapped a hand over her mouth, shocked by her own boldness. But she didn’t regret it.   
Xena laughed, glad Gabrielle wasn’t angry with her. And damn if that wasn’t the next best thing to an invitation. But she still found herself hesitating, unwilling to take the leap. She decided on a compromise.

“What I want most right now it to be warm and to go to sleep,” she admitted. “So come over here.”

It wasn’t quite the reaction Gabrielle had expected, but she wasn’t about to refuse. She scooted closer to Xena, turning over and nestling against her. She pulled the blanket with her and tucked part of it over Xena. “Warm sounds nice,” she said softly. 

The words tickled Xena’s neck, sending a delicious shiver up her spine. Slowly, with nerves she was unaccustomed to, Xena slid one arm over Gabrielle’s waist. When the bard didn’t balk, she pulled her slightly closer, reveling in the delightfully snug, comforting and oh so _distracting_ feeling of Gabrielle pressed against her. Even despite Kostos’s continued snoring, she didn’t think she could be happier. 

“Good night, Gabrielle,” she murmured, kissing the top of her head. And the bard had already fallen asleep.


	5. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Work is crazy! I promise things get moving soon. ; )

When Gabrielle woke up, sun streaming through the window and across her face, she found she was already grinning. Talk about waking up on the right side of the bed, she thought. She wasn’t surprised to find Xena already gone, and from the silence, she knew Kostos had too. 

Gabrielle could tell it was still early by her standards, but a bustling farm village like this one would be wide awake. Still, she didn’t want to release the feeling of the previous night, held close by Xena. She rolled onto her back, adjusting the blanket, and reveled in drowsy warmth. The warrior stayed close to her all night long, even when Gabrielle moved in her sleep. The bard vaguely remembered a few half-awake moments, all bare skin and the faint mustiness of leather from Xena’s tunic. She was painfully aware of a persistent ache in the pit of her stomach and between her legs, as though she’d been teased for hours and left wanting. 

Gabrielle cracked one eye open slightly, and, satisified she was alone, slipped a hand under the bottom of her skirt. She definitely wasn’t going to be able to focus for a whole day unless she took care of herself, and now was certainly the time. She pictured Xena, the tantalizing swell where her chest and leather tunic met, the muscles in her shoulders and upper back that rippled under her tan. And the sound of Xena’s voice. The delicious rasp when she whispered that sent a shiver up the back of her neck, the way she seemed to caress Gabrielle’s name as it rolled off her tongue. She picked up her pace, desperate for release, imagining Xena’s lips by her ear, her hands unlacing her top….

Holy Hera, was that steps on the stairs? Gabrielle froze. She thought for half a second she was in the clear, but no, someone was definitely headed her way, and oh man, was she ever going to make them pay. 

Xena burst into the room (at least, that’s how it seemed to Gabrielle), and the bard shot up to a sitting position in bed, readjusting her crop top just in time. 

“Good!” the warrior said with enthusiasm. “You’re up!”

“Yep, yep,” Gabrielle replied, her voice a bit frantic and too high. “You know me, rising and shining and all that.

The faintest suggestion of a frown crossed Xena’s face as she took in the rumpled sheets, the bard’s general state of, well, attractive dishevelment. Then she remembered Gabrielle was a surprisingly active sleeper. She’d lost count of the number of times she was poked or kicked awake in the middle of the night. Xena smiled to herself. Normally she’d be annoyed by the interruptions, but each time it had given her the opportunity to reaize the bard was still in her bed, in her arms. 

“Definitely the shine part,” Xena said with a smile. She couldn’t remember Gabrielle ever looking so beautiful. “Did you sleep well?” she continued. “I don’t think I’ve had such a great night of rest in years.”

Despite her aggravation, Gabrielle couldn’t help but glow at Xena’s comments. Yes, she definitely liked this open, happy, playful warrior. Although at that moment, she’d take any version of her as long as her clothes were off.

Gabrielle sighed. Well, so much for that. Maybe she could sneak away into the baths…

“I thought we’d get right at speaking to the townspeople,” Xena suggested. “I saw many of them are at the _agora_ now. Might be a good place to start.”

Gabrielle muttered something under her breath about needing to wash up, but Xena ignored it. She’d gone into taskmaster mode, her brain whizzing under the surface, presenting and dismissing possible courses of action with every breath.

“Don’t make me drag you out of there,” Xena threatened, arching one eyebrow.

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. Much as she very much wanted Xena to drag her all kinds of places and ways, she hadn’t really been able to readjust her loin cloth, and this was not how she’d envisioned being exposed to the warrior. 

“All right, all right, I’m up!” she cried, throwing her arms in the air. “You win.”

“Of course,” Xena said haughtily. “But what’s my prize.” She stalked over toward the bed, a seductive look on her face that practically silenced the bard. 

Oh, two can play at this game, thought Gabrielle. “You haven’t won anything yet,” she said. “We haven’t caught this thief. Tell you what, we’ll split up, talk to whoever we can, and reconvene this evening. Whoever has the more promising lead wins.” Gabrielle was certain the only way she’d get through the day with her dignity intact was not to spend all of it with the warrior princess.

Xena couldn’t resist a good bet. “All right,” she agreed. “What do I get when I win?”

“ _If_ you win,” Gabrielle shot back. “Maybe I won’t steal the blanket from you tonight!”


	6. Maidens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay getting this one up, guys! I'm juggling a new job and house hunting. Aiming for more regular updates going forward.

Gabrielle had been mostly successful at avoiding Xena throughout the day, but she was still feeling frustrated in many ways. The small town of Theremis, it turned out, had few nooks and crannies where a bothered bard could sneak away for a few private minutes. And on top of that, she’d come up with next to nothing in her competition with Xena. If one more person she spoke to gave her the same story, she’d quit. 

They’d all said the same thing: small, easy-to-carry items of little monetary value were disappearing every night, sometimes from the same homes that had been hit before. And in every case, the item was sentimental. “It was my mother’s brush.” “Had that thing since I was just a boy.” “Don’t know what anyone else would see in it.” But nobody had seen anyone unusual. 

Gabrielle had dived right into the thick of the agora, knowing Xena was likely to look elsewhere. Plus, she thought proudly, she’d developed a repoire with the locals. More than one had asked her if she’d be spinning tales at the inn again that night, some she hadn’t even met. 

One more stall, she thought. Maybe this would be the person with the clue that would put her ahead. Gabrielle felt a momentary rush of shame at the realization that she, usually so empathetic, was struggling to focus on the Theremians’ plight. She wanted to win. She wanted to beat Xena. At that, she resolved to inquire with renewed fervor. What was the point of a victory if she didn’t achieve the overall goal? Xena’s quest for redemption had become hers too. She didn’t have any doubts about her own fate: Tartarus or the Fields of Elysia. She’d already been there once before. But the warrior princess? Gabrielle wasn’t so sure. And she couldn’t bear the thought of an eternity apart.

The woman selling pots had a blue scarf wrapped around most of her head, partially obscuring one eye. Gabrielle picked up a vase, admiring the blue glaze. 

“This is beautiful,” she said, striking up a conversation. Not that there would be a place to keep it safe, she thought. Not much around her and Xena stayed intact these days. Even her scrolls had suffered as a result of what seemed like an increasing number of attacks on the roads. Still, she really was impressed. “How much does it cost.”

The woman frowned at her, which surprised Gabrielle. “Is there something wrong,” the bard asked. 

The vendor took a moment to respond, her deep-set eyes revealing none of her thoughts. “Twenty dinars,” she finally responded. “And I was just wondering about you. Why you’ve been poking around so much.”

Gabrielle set the vase down gently, knowing it was far more than she could afford. Her fingers brushed against its rim with longing. She glanced up, wondering how much was safe to tell. Something she saw reassured her.

“You know how things have been going missing?” The woman gave a curt nod in response.

“Well,” Gabrielle replied with growing confidence, “My name’s Gabrielle. And I’m going to figure out who’s doing it.” She stood up straighter. “Have you had anything stolen?”

“That’s a bit nosy for an outsider,” the woman challenged. “But we can use the help. My name’s Tena. Malin’s my older sister. She told me about you.”

Gabrielle smiled in recognition. “And how are she and Antiochus? I meant to find them today to say hello.”

“They’re fine,” Tena responded, “but it’s only a matter of time until something else is taken.” 

“What makes you say that?” Gabrielle asked in surprise. 

“Well,” Tena responded, leaning in conspiratorially, “they live on the north side of town. Folks up that way been hit twice as often, it seems.” 

Gabrielle latched on to the slender lead. “What’s there that makes it different from the rest of the border?”

“Oh, not much,” Tena replied. “Just farms and woods and caves and such. Same as the whole region. But I’d swear on Artemis herself that they’re bearing the brunt of the burden.”

“Oh yeah,” Gabrielle said to herself with a smirk. “I got this.” She thanked Tema, gave the vase a last glance, and set off to find Xena, eager to share her discovery.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The bar at the inn was packed that night, and Gabrielle was having a hard time finding Xena. She was riding high on her newfound information and wanted to share it, to get the night started properly. She pushed her way through to the bar and hailed Cyphus. 

The bartender wandered over, seemingly unperturbed by the many patrons he skipped to speak to her first. 

“WHAT CAN I GET FER YA?” he yelled over the din. Gabrielle shouted in response that she was just looking for Xena, and had he seen her, and DEAR GOD was everyone in town there that night?

Cyphus couldn’t understand her and did what any good bartender would. He plunked a mug of wine in front of her and moved on.

Gabrielle fought her growing annoyance. The warrior princess knew where to meet her, and she’d just have to make the best of it. She picked up the mug, toasted the air and took a big swig. Ugh. The house red. And was something floating…

Her inspection of the cleanliness of the mug was rudely interrupted as someone crashed into her. Half the wine ended up on Gabrielle’s midriff, and she whipped around, ready to give them a piece of her mind.

She was startled. “Antiochus?” she cried. “Aren’t you a bit…young for this?”

The young man shrugged. “Better than staying at home with ma and dad,” he replied. Before Gabrielle could respond, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

A few musicians had quieted the crowd enough to get a tune going. And Gabrielle was stunned to recognize the voice accompanying them.

Her deep alto commanding the room, a rather free (and inebriated) Xena, stood atop a chair and started the song:

_“There were three drunken maidens_  
_Come from the Isle of Light_  
_They drunk from Monday morning_  
_Nor stopped till Saturday night ___  
_When Saturday night would come my boys,_  
_They wouldn’t then go out_  
_And these three drunken maidens,_  
_They pushed the jug about…”_

The warrior princess punctuated the last line by draining her mug to raucous applause, and the rest of the crowd picked up the song from there.

Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. Just when she thought she had Xena figured out, something like this happened.

From her perch aloft, Xena spotted Gabrielle’s golden hair in the crowd. She waved shamelessly, smiling ear to ear in the way you only can when you’re truly happy and more than a bit drunk. She jumped to the floor, still graceful, and somehow the crowd parted to leave a pathway to the bard. 

_“And those three drunken maidens…”_

Xena approached so quickly, she nearly ran into Gabrielle when she got there. “Hi,” she said, beaming, then abruptly, self-consciously stared at her toes. She glanced up tentatively. “I’m, uh, out of ale,” Xena joked, turning her mug upside down in demonstration. Gabrielle couldn’t suppress a smile. “Xena,” she said, shaking her head in amazement, “I thought you only sang when you felt truly moved.” 

_“They tossed that jug about!”_

The warrior princess surveyed Gabrielle, eyes narrowed. She couldn’t tell if the bard was teasing her or not. Satisfied she wasn’t the butt of a joke, she answered.

“I am,” she answered with a straight face. “Moved, I mean…” Xena couldn’t hold it back any longer. “…because I won!” she crowed, throwing both hands in the air to punctuate the point. 

Gabrielle assumed her most skeptical stance, hands on hips. “And how do you figure that?” she teased. “Cause the way I see it, I won.”

“Pfffffft,” Xena responded, lifting a hand in dismissal. “It has to be me,” she slurred, “because I know where to look tomorrow.” She raised an eyebrow and gave the bard a cheeky wink.

At that small gesture, the whole day’s tension and frustration hit Gabrielle all at once. She’d barely touched her drink, and the room couldn’t have been fuller, but damn them all to Tartarus, she’d waited long enough.

Gabrielle stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Xena, and grabbed the warrior from the underside of her breastplate. Xena’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Emboldened, Gabrielle glanced down, allowing herself to enjoy the sight, enjoying the flush in Xena’s cheeks when she looked up, knowing she’d been caught, glad the warrior had seen her looking.

“No,” Gabrielle said, barely loud enough for Xena to hear. “I win.” She hesitated for just a heartbeat, then reached up and met Xena’s lips once, softly. She started to pull away, nerves getting the better of her, but found herself snared by Xena’s eyes. They’d never looked so blue, so bright, so excited. So she didn’t move.

Xena swayed a bit, catching her balance, but not enough to avoid bumping the slight man next to her. He toppled over, most of his ale ending up on the lap of a large, bald man at his table.

“Oy!” the large man cried, jumping to his feet. Without missing a beat, his ham of a fist lashed out, catching the smaller man and catapulting him into the back of the warrior princess.

Yup, Gabrielle thought, fiery eyes. Spot on.

Xena couldn’t believe her bad luck, and her ale-addled brain decided this was just the time to let off some of that pent-up steam. She bared her teeth, whipped around and swung at the big man.

“Fight!” someone yelled from the corner, and the bar and the inn devolved into chaos.

Gabrielle lost Xena. Dodging chairs and streams of liquid alike, she pushed toward the door. She felt like she was playing pinball with every patron at the bar, first bumping into Kostos, then a man she’d met selling saws at the market. She recognized many. “Antiochus!” she cried, spotting the young man. “Get out of here!”

She waded back in, unwilling to leave without finding Xena. And completely by accident, she caught the warrior’s breastplate full in the face as Xena spun around.

“Dammit. Xena, can’t you keep your cool for just a moment?!” She ducked under a wayward fist, clutching at her now-bloody nose.

Xena let out a “hah!” and pushed her assailant away. “Well it’s not my fault for being so keyed up!” Gabrielle was indignant. 

“Oh, so this is my fault?” Not for the last time, Gabrielle regretted she’d left her staff in their room.

“Well, you surprised me!” Xena yelled, spotting an intact mug on a table nearby and lunging for it. She parried a punch with one hand and took a swig with the other. “I, uh, was hoping you'd do something like that, but how could I know I had a chance? I didn’t exactly see you getting friendly with the Amazons, if you know what I mean.”

“I. WAS. LOOKING. AT. YOU!” Gabrielle cried.

Xena froze, half smiling, half in shock. For the first time in hours, she was able to push the fuzziness back and really think about what Gabrielle had said. And at that, she couldn’t get the smile off her face.

“Xena!” Gabrielle yelled, pointing. But it was too late. Someone had gotten lucky, catching the warrior with the leg of a chair, and Xena’s eyes rolled back in her head as she dropped to the floor.


	7. My Aching Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short update is better than none at all, right? ; )   
> Working on more already.

Gabrielle cried out as Xena fell to the floor, lunging toward her, but not quickly enough. The warrior princess landed with a thud. The man who’d hit Xena seemed completely unaware of what he’d done, already moving on to lash out at someone else, swaying drunkenly.

The bard knelt down next to Xena, glancing around in alarm. She didn’t see a friendly face, and she certainly wasn’t going to stay there and let them get trampled. Xena was barely conscious, gazing at nothing in particular and mumbling something Gabrielle couldn’t understand. She hauled Xena up onto her back, threw an arm over her shoulder and headed for the stairs. She thanked the gods everyone else seemed too busy to notice her hunched form. She didn’t want an opportunistic bandit taking a crack at the incapacitated warrior princess.

Their room felt miles away, the muscles in Gabrielle’s legs burning, demanding a rest. Xena started to come around, supporting some of her weight. But by the top of the stairs, the bard was afraid she would collapse. She slipped, teetering out of balance for a terrifying moment, before someone came up behind her and pushed. Gabrielle glanced up through her bangs.

“Antiochus!” She shifted part of Xena’s weight toward the young man. “You must be sent by the gods!” He helped her move Xena the rest of the way, Gabrielle taking care to lay the wounded woman’s head down carefully. She could see blood oozing from a nasty gash on the back of the warrior princess’s scalp, and she didn’t like that Xena was still in a daze.

“Fetch me some water,” Gabrielle commanded, handing their washbasin to Antiochus. “And some clean towels!” He pushed a stray lock of hair off his face, gazing at the bard in amazement. He hadn’t expected her to be so…pushy.

“Now!” Gabrielle cried, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, and Antiochus dashed out of the room.

Xena lay on her back groaning, reaching clumsily toward her head, and Gabrielle darted in. “Oh no you don’t,” she said, grabbing Xena’s wrist. The warrior glanced up at her in confusion but stopped moving. Gabrielle leaned in, sitting next to Xena on the bed, searching her unfocused eyes. Gods, she couldn’t help but think how beautiful they were, even at a moment like this.

“Follow my finger,” Gabrielle said softly, holding up a hand. Xena struggled to lock on, instead reaching out, and the bard took her hand. “Well, not quite what I meant,” she mused. “Do you know where we are? Tell me, Xena.” It took her some effort, but the warrior princess responded slowly. “In bed,” she responded, a weak smile flitting across her lips. Gabrielle snorted in response. “Yep, you’ll be fine. Though to be honest, you’re going to have one minotaur of a headache tomorrow.”

Antiochus shuffled into the room, setting what Gabrielle had asked for on the table at her side. The bard reached over, wetted a cloth and leaned back towards Xena. She called over her shoulder. “Antiochus, one last thing. Can you bring me a large mug of the strongest spirit you can find?” 

The young man fidgeted. “Seems to me Xena’s had enough to drink already.” Gabrielle glanced over in annoyance. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s for me,” she responded with a rueful smile. He nodded and left the room. Gabrielle looked back at Xena, who’d somehow moved closer to the bard’s side of the bed, nestling against her waist.

“Sorry, babe,” Gabrielle said. “This is going to hurt a bit.” She tried to be gentle as she cleaned the wound, but she could tell Xena was struggling. The warrior princess had her head buried against Gabrielle’s skirt to muffle her groans, so she worked quickly.

Finally satisfied Xena wouldn’t develop an infection, Gabrielle rested her hand on Xena’s cheek. She tilted the warrior’s head gently, turning Xena’s face towards her. She looked up at Gabrielle with eyes so vulnerable, so full of pain it made her heart ache. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, so Gabrielle leaned down, pressing her lips softly against Xena’s, tasting the salt of her tears. She lingered just for a moment, long enough for a bolt of desire to course through her at the realization that Xena was most certainly not pulling away. But now wasn’t the time, she thought sadly, so she sat back. Gabrielle studied Xena’s face in that moment, the dark-haired woman’s lips parted, eyes slightly hooded but fixed on her. The bard blushed and broke the eye contact, unsure how to react to Xena’s scrutiny. She reached for a clean cloth.

“Let me just wrap this around your head,” Gabrielle said, “and you can go to sleep.” She did so carefully, trying not to cause Xena any more pain, then stood up to wash her hands. The mug Antiochus had brought sat next to the washbasin, and Gabrielle took a swig. The grain liquor burned all the way down her throat, and she coughed lightly.

“See,” Xena said softly from the bed. “Wine girl.” Gabrielle glanced over, knowing the teasing for what it was.

“I just thought it would take the edge off the tension,” the bard joked back. As the warmth from the liquor settled in her stomach, Gabrielle was hit by a wave of drowsiness. She glanced toward the other bed in the room, thinking it not very inviting, then back at Xena. She wavered, unsure of what the warrior wanted.

“Stay with me?” Xena asked, turning on the biggest puppy eyes she could muster given the knife shards of pain in her skull. Even if Gabrielle had wanted to, she didn’t think she could turn Xena down with that look on her face. She climbed into bed next to the warrior, pulling the blanket over them both. Xena nestled against Gabrielle’s chest, surprised to find the bard’s heartbeat comforting to her aching head. Gabrielle draped both arms around her, cradling the larger woman, and ran her fingers through Xena’s raven hair, lulling them both to sleep.


	8. The Hangover

Xena woke up first, the light of morning peeking through the window and falling across her face. She opened her eyes then closed them right away, rays of sun stabbing through the back of her skull. Stifling a groan, the warrior princess took stock of how she felt, nervous to find something more amiss than just her pounding head. She wiggled her toes without pain. Her limbs seemed all there, which was promising, and….oh! There was definitely someone with her, laying more on her than the bed itself.

With her eyes closed, the rest of Xena’s senses filled in the blanks, painting a picture with sounds and smells. It took her only a few seconds to identify the warm body atop hers as Gabrielle, the bard’s familiar scent all around her. 

They’d spent the previous night in the same bed because of Kostos, but what was Gabrielle doing with her again? Xena didn’t hear anything to indicate the big man had imposed on their goodwill a second night in a row, and she didn’t sense anyone else around.

Steeling herself against the pain, Xena cracked an eye open and glanced around the room. She looked down at the golden head resting on her arm and nearly melted. She always seemed to wake up before the bard, and she had to admit it allowed her to indulge in a secret pleasure. Gabrielle was just so darn _cute_ while she slept, her hair mussed, mouth wide open. Xena reached out and lightly brushed her fingers against her companion’s cheek.

While she wasn’t about to complain, Xena was puzzled. Why was Gabrielle in her bed? Why in the name of Zeus did her head hurt so much? She felt like she was grasping at something made of sand. Every time it seemed to take form, her mind couldn’t focus, and the answer was lost. One thing she did know was the source of the warm, comforted feeling that beat back the worst of her headache. She’d never felt more content than in that moment, the woman she loved in her arms. Why, if she didn’t know better, she’d think it was a morning after glow…

Xena’s eyebrows shot through the roof at that realization. Was that it? She desperately tried to replay the events of the night before, but to no avail. 

Before Xena had a chance to sort things out, Gabrielle stirred. She was first aware of being surrounded by warmth and softness. She was about to roll over and drift off again, but a pang of fear jolted her awake abruptly. Was Xena all right? She’d meant to wake up throughout the night to check on her, but she couldn’t recall doing so even once.

Gabrielle sat up slightly, propping herself up on one elbow. “Oh!” she murmured, seeing Xena’s eyes open, “you’re awake.” And the bard couldn’t wipe a sleepy, pleased grin off her face. “Are you feeling better?”

Xena gave a slight shrug. “When a woman my age drinks as much as I must have last night, she’s got nobody to blame but herself.” She grimaced as her queasy stomach gurgled.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Gabrielle responded with a smirk. “But I think in this case you might have an excuse. It’s probably past time for me to change your bandage.”

“Bandage?” Xena frowned. Gabrielle’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Yeah, the one covering the giant hole in your head,” she said. “Chair meets Xena? Don’t you remember?”

Xena stared off into space, eyes darting back and forth, desperately trying to piece together fragments of memories. “I remember getting drunk enough to sing,” she confessed, “but not too much after that.”

Gabrielle’s stomach sank. She tried to keep the disappointment from her face. “There was a brawl,” she said, fighting to keep her voice even. “Someone hit you over the head with a chair. I was worried.” Gabrielle finished softly, picking at a thread on the edge of the blanket to distract herself.

Xena knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Gabrielle got up. Though all night she’d reveled in their closeness, she suddenly needed to be alone. To process this most recent setback in private. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Xena,” she inquired, “have you seen my comb? I swear I left it sitting on the table last night.”

The warrior princess was startled by Gabrielle’s abrupt change in mood. One moment they were comfortable in bed, and the next she was left in the cold. Was it something she’d said?

“No, Gabrielle, I haven’t.” Xena decided to try a different tactic. “But you look lovely! Honestly, nobody would notice if you weren’t able to brush your hair.”

Gabrielle’s hands dropped to her hips, annoyed. “It’s not that,” she retorted. Seeing the hurt look on Xena’s face, she tried to backtrack. “It’s just…you gave it to me.”

The bard remembered this surprise gift well. A few months back, she and Xena had struggled, barely making enough money at odd jobs to feed themselves. She’d pick up a few dinars telling stories, and thankfully Xena had a knack for getting them wild game to eat. But there never seemed to be enough. At a market a few days outside of Athens, Gabrielle spotted a beautiful comb with mother of pearl in the handle. She didn’t think Xena had noticed her interest, but that night by the campfire, the warrior princess had presented it to her proudly. Gabrielle was so happy, so taken by Xena’s kindness, she’d almost cried. She never could get Xena to tell her how she’d paid for it.

“ _You_ gave it to me,” Gabrielle repeated sadly. She started to rummage through their bags, then froze suddenly. Her eyes lit up.

“Xena! Last night, you said something.” She let her words hang in the air.

Xena was nervous. “Did I say something that will get me in trouble?”

“Not just yet,” Gabrielle responded, a wicked grin on her face. “Last night you seemed pretty convinced you’d won our little bet. You said you thought you knew where to look. Well, where was it?”

“You’re not trying to trick me, are you, Gabrielle?” Xena drawled, a skeptical look on her face.

“On my honor as an Amazon, no!”

“Well,” Xena replied, “it’s a little fuzzy.”

“That and what else,” Gabrielle muttered under her breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Go on.”

Xena continued. “I spoke to some merchants who passed through a few months back. They said there’s a whole network of caves North of the town. Smugglers used to use them as hideouts. Point is, I can’t think of a better place to stash a handful of trinkets I didn’t want anyone to know I’d taken. I’d planned to take a look today.” She winced. “Though I admit not much sounds better than staying right here and not moving a muscle.”

Gabrielle nodded. “That sounds similar to what I found.” She filled Xena in on her conversation with Tema at the market. “…so I think it’s about time we took the fight to whoever’s doing this,” she continued. “Well, and by ‘we’, I mean ‘I’. I don’t think it’s a good idea to put yourself in more harm’s way.”

“Are you suggesting I can’t take care of myself?!” Xena protested.

“No!” Gabrielle shot back. “I’m suggesting it must have taken one whopper of a hit to crack your thick skull! You’re no use wandering around with a concussion.” 

Xena knew Gabrielle was right, but she hated feeling powerless. She crossed her arms and tried not to sulk.

Gabrielle walked over, taking both of Xena’s hands in hers. She gave them an affectionate squeeze. “I was worried about you,” she admitted. Xena looked up at her, losing herself in the sparkling green of Gabrielle’s eyes. “And if you go out by yourself,” Xena replied, “I’ll be worried about _you_.”

Gabrielle felt the tension between them thicken, almost like it was taking on a life of its own. It was like their bodies were magnets, and she was tired of resisting the pull.

The bard reached out and tucked a stray bit of Xena’s hair behind her ear, grazing the warrior princess’s shoulder with her fingertips. 

“How much of last night do you remember?” Gabrielle inquired breathlessly.

Xena slipped her arms around the bard’s waist and pulled her closer. “Bits and pieces are coming back,” she said, a grin at the corner of her mouth. “Why don’t you remind me?”

“I have a better idea,” Gabrielle said mischievously. “I’ll show you.”


	9. Pleasantly Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait!

Gabrielle was emboldened by Xena’s reaction to her. She liked the feel of the warrior’s strong hands on her, pulling her closer. With a confidence she barely knew she possessed, Gabrielle climbed onto the bed, straddling Xena’s lap. 

Xena was surprised by Gabrielle’s movement, a jolt of arousal pulsing through her. She felt like they were teetering on the edge of a cliff, that a single movement would push them over. Some part of Xena’s brain was telling her to resist, for what reason, she couldn’t remember. She looked up into Gabrielle’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile. She felt unusually emotional. This woman had taken her for what she was, all parts of her, the vicious past, the stuttering attempts at redemption. The words seemed too much to say. And Xena considered herself a woman of action, so she lifted her head slightly and met the bard’s waiting lips with her own.

Their kiss started tenderly, Gabrielle shyly exploring the sensations, reveling in the rush of feeling coursing through her body. This, she thought, this is what people were talking about. It was unlike anything she’d experienced before. Gabrielle buried her hands in the hair at the back of Xena’s neck, tugging slightly, and the warrior princess let out a languid moan. Gabrielle pulled back for a breath, taking in the flush in Xena’s cheeks, the blatant desire she was no longer trying to hide. She leaned forward, her mouth brushing Xena’s ear.

“You,” Gabrielle murmured, “are beautiful.” She traced a path down Xena’s jawline with featherlight kisses. “Such an incredible woman…” she continued, pressing her lips against the warrior’s neck. Xena held her more tightly, her breath coming fast. In a moment of curiosity, Gabrielle sucked lightly on Xena’s pulse point.

“Gods, Gabrielle,” Xena cried, sliding her hands inside the back of the bard’s tunic. “Do you know what you’re doing to me?” She could feel herself losing control, slightly lightheaded, enveloped in the smell, the feel of Gabrielle in her arms. She searched for an anchor. 

Xena leaned back onto the bed, pulling Gabrielle with her. The bard needed no further encouragement and found Xena’s lips again, this time with more confidence. She pressed her body into the warrior as though she was trying to join them together, resting on one of Xena’s powerfully muscled thighs. Gabrielle pressed her tongue forward experimentally, and she was taken aback when Xena responded in kind, moving against her. She wanted to see her, to really look at Xena in that moment, and as Gabrielle drew back, Xena caught her bottom lip between her teeth, nipping lightly. Gabrielle gasped, part surprise, part arousal, and looked down at her companion. Xena smiled up at her cheekily, her eyes sparkling with humor and lust.

Gabrielle took a few steadying breaths, acutely aware of the cool temperature of the room in contrast with the heat radiating off of them. “Xena,” she murmured. “Could we have been doing this the whole time?!” She drew a chuckle from the warrior princess, who reached up and rested her palm against the front of Gabrielle’s tunic, a hair’s breadth away from impropriety. 

“Oh, Gabrielle,” she corrected, “this and so much more.” 

The bard gave a shaky laugh in response. “I don’t know how much more I can handle before I combust,” she joked, punctuating her comment by grinding herself against the warrior, closing her eyes at the sheer pleasure of it.

Xena was captivated by the sight of Gabrielle, eyes half shut, and she found herself playing with the trim at the edge of the bard’s tunic, her fingers slipping under to reach more skin.

Gabrielle covered Xena’s hand with one of her own. “Yes,” she said softly, moving her hand up until Xena was touching her chest, playing with the leather ties of her top. “Touch me,” Gabrielle pleaded, and Xena pulled the knot open.

Gabrielle helped tug the laces apart herself, shrugging her arms out of her top until she sat above Xena, bare-chested. The warrior princess clenched her jaw, half afraid of her own reaction. Images flashed behind her eyes: climbing on top of Gabrielle, taking her breasts roughly; the bard dancing with the Amazons, wearing little more than a thin strip of leather and a loin cloth; stolen post-bath glances…all her fantasies paled in comparison. Her head already fuzzy, Xena could nearly have believed she really was still dreaming.

“Xena,” Gabrielle chided, “you’re acting like you’ve never seen another woman’s breasts before.”

The warrior found her voice. “Well…not like this,” she replied softly. “They’re…you’re perfect.”

Gabrielle laughed as she leaned forward. “Xena, we both know with my sense of humor, that can’t be true.” She arched her back, raising an eyebrow at the warrior in invitation.

Xena didn’t hesitate. She shifted her hips, sliding further down the bed beneath Gabrielle, at the same time pulling her close. She buried her head between the bard’s breasts, nuzzling, teasing them with her lips.

“Oh!” Gabrielle gasped, as Xena took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, hard. She’d lost contact when they moved and now searched for a way to ease the ache between her legs. Xena ran her hands along the outside of Gabrielle’s arms, tensed with the effort of holding herself up. 

“No fair,” Gabrielle murmured. “I want to see you too.” Xena nipped at the flesh under her tongue, drawing another moan from the bard, and pulled away.

“You’re right, fair is fair.” Gabrielle was certain Xena’s voice was deeper than usual, her eyes an even more brilliant shade of blue. She shifted her weight off the warrior and slid onto her side. 

Xena hissed, suddenly, her face clenched with in pain, and she dropped her head back onto the pillow. 

“Oh, gods!” Gabrielle cried out, reaching for the warrior. “I’m sorry, Xena! I….well, I sort of forgot you were hurt. Are you all right, love?” She placed a soft kiss on Xena’s temple.

Xena kept her eyes closed, trying to focus on the soothing sensation of being held in Gabrielle’s arms and not the pounding in her head. “Feels like Hephaestus has taken up residence at the back of my skull,” she admitted.

“And…have you been feeling that way this whole time?” Gabrielle was alarmed. 

Xena creaked an eye open, shooting the bard a weak, impish smile. “Well, it was easy to ignore. You’re a very compelling distraction.”

Gabrielle smiled back at her. “I didn’t exactly pick the most convenient moment to make a move. Maybe you’ll feel better if you sleep some more?” Xena nodded in begrudging assent.

Gabrielle rearranged a few of the blankets, making the warrior princess more comfortable. She stopped suddenly, an idea forming.

“That grin looks dangerous,” Xena teased, pulling a blanket over her shoulder.

“I have something to admit,” Gabrielle said. “I’ve spent the greater part of the last few days all keyed up about you and, well….I wondered if you might not enjoy watching if I sort of...took care of things.” She blushed, suddenly shy, afraid Xena would be shocked.

The warrior was frozen, eyes wide, mouth open like a fish. Seeing the nervous look on Gabrielle’s face, she hastened to respond. “I, uh, Gabrielle, are you planning to make all my dreams come true today?”

The bard smiled. She leaned over and kissed Xena softly on the cheek. “Don’t worry,” she murmured into her ear, “I promised I’ll save some for another day.”

Gabrielle nestled up against Xena’s side, sliding a hand down under the blanket between them, pulling her skirt to the side. Xena rested her head where the bard’s shoulder and neck met, occasionally kissing her in encouragement. She tried not to leer as the bard stroked herself. Xena reveled in Gabrielle’s soft moans of pleasure, in the heat between them, the smell of her. The bard panted, her breathing quickening, and she met Xena’s eyes as she started to come. “Oh, gods….”Gabrielle groaned, burying her face in Xena’s shoulder, shuddering with the release. She took several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself, then glanced up at the warrior.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Gabrielle said, laughing lightly. She leaned over, took Xena’s lips and pressed her tongue against the warrior’s. 

“My pleasure,” Xena said breathlessly as she pulled away.

Gabrielle pulled part of the blanket over her shoulders. “I’m just gonna lay here for a few minutes,” she said drowsily. “And then, I’m gonna go win our bet!”


	10. The Amazon

When Gabrielle woke again, she could tell it was nearly midday. The sun peeking in through the shutters was clear and bright. Xena had buried her face in Gabrielle’s shoulder, unconsciously shying away from the light. The blanket had slipped off Gabrielle, exposing her naked torso to the crisp air. She shivered slightly, fighting the temptation to roll over and snuggle against the warrior princess. 

Instead, Gabrielle planted a soft kiss on her sleeping companion’s lips and swung her legs out onto the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced around in annoyance. Now where could her top have gone....ah, there, tossed carelessly under the nightstand. Gabrielle grinned, recalling the circumstances of how it got there. She was thrilled at the change in her relationship with Xena, and she very much looked forward to exploring it further. Gabrielle shook her head ruefully. Xena would have to go and get herself hurt, now of all times.

Gabrielle finished dressing and threw a few necessities into her bag. Her staff leaned against the wall in the back corner of the room. She’d decided against bringing it with her the day before, assuming people would be more apt to open up to a woman who appeared to be defenseless. But today, without Xena at her side, Gabrielle knew she’d feel better with it along. She’d been training with Xena nearly every day, to the point that the staff seemed like it weighed nothing. She felt incomplete when she didn’t have it with her.

The Amazon princess grasped the familiar wood firmly, admiring the feathers atop it that declared her station with pride. When she first started travelling with Xena, she’d felt inferior, less exciting, lacking confidence, all around just a nuisance. But not any more. Something about her time with the Amazons and Xena’s increasing faith in her fighting ability had changed how Gabrielle viewed herself. She was no longer pretending to be capable, bluffing her way through encounters. She could more than hold her own, a testament to having the greatest fighter in the Known World as her teacher.

Gabrielle made sure to shut the door behind her and headed downstairs. The pub was filling for the lunch hour, though the bar was yet to pick up. Cyphus was once again running the show, re-polishing a few glasses. Gabrielle headed his way.

“Good morning,” Gabrielle said, trying to suppress a grin that threatened to burst ear to ear. Cyphus nodded in welcome.

“How’s that warrior princess of yours?” he asked. “Heard she was one of the casualties of last night’s mess.”

“Recovering well,” Gabrielle responded, “though she’ll need a lot of quiet and rest. Can I pay you for a few more nights?” She wasn’t sure how much money was left after her shopping spree the other day, but she assumed it would be enough.

“You can have a few nights on the house,” Cyphus replied, “if you’ll provide the entertainment again. Can’t tell you how many folks have already planned to come tonight. We don’t get bards of much quality in this area often!”

Gabrielle nearly blushed. “It’s a deal,” she declared. She purchased a few snacks, stowed them in her bag and headed outside. There was a slight chill in the air, almost burnt off by the sun. The bard felt happy enough to sing, but not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, she settled on a chipper whistle. Gabrielle picked up a well-worn road heading North out of the town and settled in, her staff acting as a walking stick.

The bard passed a few farms, decreasing in frequency the farther she went. She could see a wooded hill several miles ahead. “If I was trying to hide, that’s where I’d go,” she mused to herself.

After half an hour, Gabrielle stopped on a flat rock near the roadside for a snack. She whistled “Three Drunken Maidens” and waved at every horse and cart that passed. The bread and cheese from the pub would hold her for a few more hours, but then she’d have to turn back to avoid being caught in unfamiliar country once it got dark.

About to pack up and move on, Gabrielle recognized a cart approaching from the distance. She waved and went to greet Malin on the road.

“Headed home early today?” Gabrielle called.

Malin stopped her horse, set the reins aside and climbed down off her wagon. “Aye,” she responded. “Sold out of the crops I’d brought in no time today! Haven’t seen so many travelers at the agora in months. Must be people trying to get through before the cold really sets in.”

Gabrielle noticed Antiochus in the back of the wagon, but he hadn’t acknowledged her. She glanced at Malin, a question in her eyes.

“Rough day for the young man,” Malin replied softly. “He gets bullied sometimes, ya see, cause the older boys are so much bigger than him. I try to keep watch, but of course he don’t want me around all the time. Nothing worse than your mother’s attention to get a boy teased.”

Gabrielle nodded sympathetically. “Do you need him for the rest of the day?” she inquired. "I was planning to investigate the caves nearby, but I’d be much better off with a guide."

Malin smiled. “Aye, I think he’d enjoy that. Antiochus!” she called. “Come over here.”

The young man joined them reluctantly, not quite making eye contact with Gabrielle.

“I have a problem I thought you might be able to help me with,” Gabrielle said. “I need to take a peek in the caves up this way, but I’m not sure exactly where they are. I’m sure you’re a local expert, Antiochus. Can you show me the way?”

Antiochus’s eyes brightened, then he hesitated. “I dunno if that’s a good idea. The caves can be dangerous and all for a lady.”

Gabrielle suppressed her annoyance. “Well it’s a good thing I’ll have you with me then, isn’t it?” No harm in making him feel needed on a day like this, she mused. Though the idea that she needed protection from a boy barely in his teens was ludicrous.

“Can I go, ma?” Antiochus inquired.

“Of course,” Malin said. “Just be sure to have her headed back to the town in time for dinner. And I’ll expect you home tonight, too. None of this, ‘I’ll just stay in town tonight’ business.” Antiochus nodded.

Malin got back on her wagon, chirruped at the horses and headed off. “Have fun!” she called over her shoulder.

His mother gone, Antiochus looked even more uneasy. “You sure you want to see the caves?” he asked. “There’s plenty of other prettier things to look at in the countryside.”

“Yes,” Gabrielle replied firmly. “So lead on!”

Antiochus shrugged, then turned off the road on a small path to the Northwest. “This way, just into the start of the woods.”

They hiked along for a quarter hour, mostly in silence. Gabrielle’s occasional attempts at chatter were rebuffed by the young man, who seemed focused on getting them to the caves as quickly as possible. The bard was grateful her legs were in good condition from long days of travel with Xena. As it was, she almost couldn’t keep up.

As they reached a small clearing near the edge of the woods, Gabrielle stepped on a sharp rock that had been hidden by the brush. She yelped, pulling up abruptly. “Hera’s tits,” she mumbled, “let there not be blood.” She examined the sole of her boot and was relieved to find it intact. Antiochus had doubled back. “You all right?” he asked. Gabrielle used her staff as a support on the bad side. “I think so,” she responded. “It’s probably just going to be sore for a few minutes. Let’s rest for a moment.” She started to lower herself to the ground but caught movement in the brush ahead out of the corner of her eye.

“Are there any big cats in this part of the country,” Gabrielle asked nervously, scanning the treeline. When Antiochus didn’t respond, Gabrielle glanced over at him. He was practically staring at his shoes, his demeanor defeated. 

“Antiochus,” Gabrielle challenged sharply, “what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry Gabrielle, I really am,” he responded softly. 

The bard’s stomach sank as two burly men emerged from the woods in front of them. From the look of them, they didn’t have friendly conversation on their minds.

Gabrielle shook her head. “I knew something was going on with you,” she said, as much in confirmation to herself as to Antiochus. She managed to catch the young man’s eyes for a moment. “I’m guessing you know what happened to my comb,” she growled.

Antiochus backed away, then turned suddenly and ran down the path, back towards the town.

Gabrielle tested her weight on her leg, eyeing the two men as they approached. Her foot was sore, but it would do. She tossed her bag to the side and gave her staff a few swings to loosen up.

While Gabrielle had used her staff in fights before, it was almost always with her back to Xena’s. They watched out for each other, moving in tandem with ease due to months of practice. She had never needed to defend herself alone, and Gabrielle forced down a rush of panic.

“Stick to the basics,” she murmured to herself. “Use the reach of the staff to my advantage, and don’t let someone bigger close on me.” Gabrielle remembered this lesson well. Xena had come at her, over and over, until she mastered the timing of a sharp parrying swing. More than once, the warrior princess had tackled her to the ground, getting inside her defenses. Gabrielle’s back had hurt for days, but she learned the lesson.

The men stopped about twenty feet in front of her. “You’re coming with us, little girl,” said the taller of the two. He wore a dark hat pulled low over his face, but what Gabrielle was more concerned with was the sword at his side.

“Sorry,” Gabrielle shot back, “I’ve already got plans for the day. Perhaps tomorrow?”

The other man chuckled. “Heh, feisty, I like that. But it’ll only get ya in trouble. Come with us quiet, and nobody gets hurt.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust you,” Gabrielle retorted. 

“Your way, then,” the shorter man said, and he rushed her. 

Gabrielle rocked back and forth, her weight on the balls of her feet, balanced and ready. Her attacker came in high, a mistake many of them made, assuming if they could get arms around her shoulders, she’d be overpowered. The Amazon side-stepped quickly, swinging her staff into an uppercut that caught him squarely in the midriff. 

“Oof!” he cried, the air knocked out of his lungs. 

When he realized she was going to put up a fight, the taller man had drawn his sword. Seeing his partner in danger, he stepped in, swinging in a wide arc, a strike meant to cleave arm from chest. Gabrielle saw the movement was slightly wild. She caught the blade on the end of her staff and, twisting, shoved the man past her. Using his momentum, she let herself be spun slightly and transitioned it into a strike, catching the man’s heels as he went by.

Gabrielle turned to her first attacker, who’d regained his feet, and lunged with a short, poking motion meant to catch him right in the nose.

While he may have underestimated her at first, this time he was prepared. He caught the end of her staff in a meaty fist and sent it straight back at her. Gabrielle gasped, seeing stars as the wood glanced off her temple.

And then he was in close. The man caught Gabrielle still reeling and threw her to the ground. She kept hold of her staff and managed to get it between them before he was on top of her. She pushed up with all her strength, knowing it likely wouldn’t be enough. Xena almost always won if she got this far. Her greater weight was just too much for the bard to cope with, and this man was even bigger.

Gabrielle shifted her hips, knowing if she could get her feet on the ground, she could lift and throw him. She abruptly went slack, catching the man off guard, and with a mighty yell, she lifted him with her hips and flipped them both.

Gabrielle didn’t have a chance to rejoice in this small victory before the other man recovered. He pressed the tip of his sword into the small of her back.

“That’s enough,” he growled. “One more move and you’re skewered. Drop it.”

Her stomach sinking, Gabrielle let her staff fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the prolonged wait between updates!


	11. No Time for Recovery

Mid-afternoon, Xena decide she’d had more than enough rest. She still felt like a giant had stepped on her, but her growling stomach won out. Xena sat up, resting her feet on the floor gingerly, and tried to calm the spinning in her head. She briefly considered calling for help. A mental image of a sweating Cyphus helping her down the stairs banished that idea. Xena took her time getting dressed, took a swig of water to settle her stomach, and headed for the door.

The pub was quiet, a few late lunchgoers remaining. Xena was grateful for the calm. She’d had her fill of raucous bar nights for a while, she decided. She took a seat at a small table in the corner and motioned for Cyphus to come over.

“Something….bland,” she requested, a grimace on her face.

“You too, huh?” Cyphus joked. “Seems half the town today just wants chicken soup and crackers.”

“That sounds perfect,” Xena replied. As Cyphus went away to get her food, Xena tried to settle in comfortably. Even just the short wak down the stairs had left her weak.

At that moment, the tavern door burst open, slamming against the wall. Antiochus ran in, heading straight for Xena. It was obvious that he’d been crying.

“Xe…Xena,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. They’ve got Gabrielle.”

Xena rose, to her full height, trying not to glare at the distraught young man. She shook her head as though trying to dislodge cobwebs. “Who’s got Gabrielle?” she demanded.

Antiochus caught his breath. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it, and she said she wanted to go to the caves…”

“The caves?!” Xena cut in. “Damn that ambitious woman to Tartarus, I can’t believe she went there without backup.”

“I’m sorry, Xena,” Antiochus said again. “I didn’t think any of them would be there!”

Xena’s eyes narrowed. “Antiochus, are you telling me you had something to do with this?”

From the look the warrior princess was giving him, the young man knew to choose his words carefully. “Well, my girlfriend said she didn’t think it would hurt, just to get Gabrielle lost in the cave for a few hours. Just to get her out of our hair for a bit. I didn’t know Tyrone and Bartholemew would be around too.”

Xena was having trouble making head or tails of the boy’s rambling. “Antiochus, I can’t decide what to do with you, so you’re coming with me. You know my horse, Argo?” 

Antiochus nodded.

“Well go saddle her up. We’re heading to the caves. And don’t even THINK about running away. You do not want to test me today.”

“I won’t,” Antiochus said meekly. “I don’t want Gabrielle to get hurt, and well, sometimes Tema can be a little mean.”

“Tema? Your aunt??”

“Ew, no!” Antiochus replied. “Tema’s my girlfriend. I don’t have any aunt.”

Xena felt sure this would make sense if her head stopped throbbing. “I swear to you Gabrielle met a woman named Tema at the marketplace yesterday, and she said she was your aunt. She suggested that Gabrielle might want to question folks who lived north of town…” Xena’s voice trailed off. “Where the caves are,” she said softly, almost to herself.

“Well, that’s not my girlfriend Tema! She’s beautiful, even though she has to wear that eye patch. She and I got to the caves to, well…”

“Stop!” Xena cried. “Spare me the details. Just go get Argo ready.” Antiochus took off. 

“Ugh, he’s barely older than Solan,” Xena mumbled to herself.

The warrior princess stood, taking stock of how she felt. Her limbs were weak, her head hurt, and the adrenalin coursing through her wasn’t helping much. But Gabrielle was in trouble, and there was no way she was staying put.

“Cyphus,” Xena called. “My sword and chakram are upstairs next to the bed in our room. Can you bring them to me?”

He moved with uncharacteristic speed, hearing the tension in Xena’s voice. When he returned with the weapons, he paused. “Xena, what’s wrong?”

“Some men have taken Gabrielle,” she replied, giving the sword an experimental swing. Her muscles didn’t fail her.

“I’m sorry, I’m not much for a fight,” Cyphus said with chagrin. “Shall I call some of the men from town? I don’t think you’re in a state to help her alone.”

“No time,” Xena replied brusquely. “And don’t worry about me.”

At that, Xena threw her chakram, hard, and it stuck dead in the middle of the tavern door.

“I’m going to cleave their heads clear off their shoulders for touching her.”


	12. Ruby

Gabrielle had long since given up on breaking free of her bonds. The two men who’d dragged her into the caves knew what they were doing. She was tied to a thick branch, buried well in the ground, her hands behind her. The bard was perched on a ledge overlooking a large cavern. A dozen men bustled about, moving an assortment of goods into a pile at the center. 

“Hey, big ugly!” Gabrielle yelled. “That’s my comb!”

The man paid no attention to her and tossed it on the heap. 

Gabrielle had been nervous when the men first dragged her into the caves. But her natural curiosity overshadowed that. When it was clear they didn’t plan to hurt her, Gabrielle relaxed somewhat. Her mind whizzing along, she desperately searched for a way out. There would be no Xena to come get her this time. And damned if she was going to get herself killed when she finally figured out how she felt about Xena.

At the prospect of a thousand intimate nights by the firelight missed due to her own misfortune, Gabrielle redoubled her efforts. She tried to remember what the Amazons had taught her about bonds, but she’d only had a few lessons.

“No need to struggle.” A woman’s voice, husky, came from the darkness to Gabrielle’s left, and she jumped.

A tall woman, with blonde hair almost to her waist, stepped from the shadows. It was swept to the side dramatically, obscuring one eye.

“You’ll be free soon enough,” the woman said.

Gabrielle’s skin crawled. The woman’s visible eye was disconcerting and familiar at the same time. And she knew better than to trust anyone at that moment.

“Oh, well, great” Gabrielle responded dryly. “I’m sure you’ve come over to untie me, then.”

“Not just yet,” the woman replied. “And there’s no point in trying to escape. The ropes binding you are enchanted.”

“Huh, guess I didn’t let my teachers down after all,” Gabrielle mused.

She decided she had no choice but to bluff.

“Enchanted, eh?” Gabrielle said. “Well, you aren’t the only one with friends in high places. I happen to be traveling with the Warrior Princess, and if I was you, I’d be very nervous right about now.”

“I don’t fear your friend,” the woman replied, approaching Gabrielle. She wore a dark red velvet robe that fell all the way to the floor. “Kostos already told me she’s as good as incapacitated.”

“Kostos!” Gabrielle cried. She didn’t know the big man well, but her gut had told her he was all right.

“Yes,” the woman replied, her voice taunting the bard. “He’s easily persuaded by some of my…attributes. Perhaps you will be too.”

Gabrielle snorted. “Sorry, lady, you’re not quite my type.”

The woman looked at Gabrielle appraisingly. They locked eyes for a moment, and the woman seemed to come to a decision. She nodded to herself and pulled the hair back from her other eye.

Gabrielle was shocked to find, in the place of an eye, a ruby larger than any she’d ever seen. It was spinning slowly and appeared to be lit from within. As the bard stared, the eye began spinning ever faster, and Gabrielle was mesmerized. She struggled against it.

“Interesting,” the woman said softly. “I didn’t expect that you and the warrior would be together. No matter. It only makes you more valuable to her.” She moved her hair back in front of the ruby eye, and Gabrielle felt instant relief.

“If I can’t tempt you,” the woman said, “perhaps you’ll see reason. I just need one of you, you or Xena. If you agree to be the sacrifice today, I’ll make sure your warrior princess comes to no harm.”

“Sacrifice” Gabrielle yelped. “I don’t think so. Counter offer: you let me go now, and I’ll make sure Xena leaves at least a few of your goons with all their limbs intact. Yours, too.”

“Ah, but you see,” the woman replied, “I have no body to fear for…yet.” She pulled the velvet robe aside, revealing only a wispy blackness.

Gabrielle frowned. She doubted even Xena could fight a wraith.

“Come, now,” the being cajoled. “If you give up your body, you can be sure your beloved won’t be put in harm’s way. I make no such promises if she arrives in a flurry of ill-fated chivalry.”

Gabrielle was at the end of her rope. Eyes steely, she replied, “Oh, lady, you have no idea what that woman can do. She’s already seen me die and come back once. You want to test that again.” 

The wraith frowned. “So be it. I gain more power if you come willingly, but I’ll take what’s left nonetheless. Kostos! Move her onto the pile.”

The large man appeared and pulled the stout branch from the ground, lifting it and Gabrielle as one.

“Kostos!” Gabrielle hissed. “What are you doing? Xena’s going to charge into the middle of this and get us all killed!”

“I’m sorry, Gabrielle,” Kostos rumbled, “but I have no choice. That woman is keeping me alive. My liver, you see…I’ve been drinking hard too many years, and its starting to go. She keeps me going.”

“Glad to see you’re doing so much with your extra time,” Gabrielle shot at him. She almost felt bad. Kostos truly looked remorseful. But any sympathy she had was lost as Kostos unceremoniously dumped her atop a pile of goods and walked away. Gabrielle cursed under her breath, a rusty shield jabbing her in the back. She shifted onto her side, and her mood brightened. There, several feet away, her staff leaned against the dais.

“Light it up!” someone yelled.

Gabrielle glanced around her in horror. Not a dais, she realized. A pyre.


	13. Self-Rescuing Princess

One of the men surrounding the pyre tossed a torch toward Gabrielle. She lurched upward, arms still tied behind her back, and managed to knock it aside. Not far enough, though, and it some fabric at the edge of the pyre caught fire.

“Again!” The ruby wraith had taken up position on a throne about 30 feet from the pyre, observing.

Gabrielle felt she had just one more chance. “Kostos,” she cried. “Don’t do this!” 

Sadness in his eyes, the big man turned and walked away.

Gabrielle glanced around desperately, reaching for her staff with her foot. It was just too far to reach, and as smoke filled her nostrils, she began to lose hope.

“Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!!!”

The sound echoed throughout the cavern, everywhere and nowhere at once, and Gabrielle was exultant. “Xena,” she called, “I’m here!”

The men in the room scattered, spreading out to search. Over the crackling of flames, Gabrielle heard a familiar sound. Xena’s chakram whizzed past her, inches from her head, and clipped the side of her staff. It fell towards Gabrielle, and she yelled in triumph.

“Ha!” the Amazon cried, kicking the solid wood squarely in the center. It flew through the air, end over end, and crashed into a brazier next to the wraith’s throne. The oil spilled everywhere, igniting the rug, the men nearby- even the walls seemed ablaze!

Gabrielle congratulated herself for good aim, but the celebration was short-lived. The pyre was gaining energy, and she began to feel heat from the flames. Black smoke began to obscure her view. Coughing, Gabrielle searched for Xena. She could hear the ringing of sword-on-sword from somewhere behind her.

Gabrielle started coughing, the flames rising still. Through the haze, she could see the wraith, ruby eye exposed, staring directly at her, a contented smile on its face.

There, there was the sound of the chakram again! Taking a chance, Gabrielle rolled onto her stomach, thrusting her bound hands as high into the air as she could.

Sssshhhhzippp!

Gabrielle grunted in pain as the weapon nicked her wrist, but her bonds had been cut! Quickly, she untied her feet and leapt from the pyre, her hair singed. Gabrielle tucked into a roll, coming up at a full run. She snatched her staff off the ground.

The wraith rose, its mouth contorting into a grotesque hiss, too wide to be human. Gabrielle swept her staff down, taking out the legs of a man who got in her way. She looked to the left and took in Xena, holding off both Kostos and one of her kidnappers, too busy to assist her. Switching her grip, Gabrielle brandished the staff like a spear. She sprinted towards the wraith, locking gazes with that awful ruby eye. 

With a roar, Gabrielle launched her missile. It flew true, striking the wraith’s head with a mighty CRACK, and the cavern exploded into scarlet light. Men screamed all around her, and a sudden wind knocked Gabrielle to the ground. She lay there, stunned, as the noise faded. It receded until all that remained was the gentle crackling of several dying fires. Where the wraith had stood, nothing remained but a scorch mark on the ground. 

“Gabrielle!” Xena cried. Stumbling to her feet, the bard went to her. Kostos had collapsed into a heap atop the warrior princess. 

“Xena, are you all right?!” Gabrielle grabbed her hand, squeezing it to be sure.

“More or less,” Xena replied weakly. “Only I don’t have the strength to get this oaf off me!” 

“Oh!” Gabrielle acknowledged, pushing the man aside. She herself had never felt stronger. Reaching down, she grasped Xena’s hands firmly and pulled her to her feet.

Xena swayed in exhaustion, and Gabrielle quickly slipped an arm under her shoulders. An amused smile on her face, she began to help Xena out. 

“Wait,” Xena protested, turning to face her. “I have to know that you’re not hurt.” She took Gabrielle’s face in her hands, searching her eyes for pain.

“I’m fine,” Gabrielle responded with a light laugh. “But I don’t mind your concern.” She grasped the warrior’s hand and planted a gentle kiss on her palm.

“What, I don’t get a real kiss?” Xena asked, only halfway joking. 

“Xena, your face is covered in blood,” Gabrielle responded, stifling a laugh.

“Gods, no!” Xena cried out, laughing. “It isn’t mine, I think. I suppose I’ll give you a pass, then.”

“Let’s get back to the inn,” Gabrielle suggested, pulling Xena away from the grisly tableau behind them. “And then maybe we’ll see about that kiss.”


	14. One Week Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! If you don't like smut, well...just pretend the end of the last chapter was it.

_One week later…_

Gabrielle paused, then stepped to her left swiftly, taking shelter behind a tree. The woods surrounding her were quiet but for a few playful birds. She could tell from the slant of the light that the sun was setting. Gabrielle froze and listened, hard. Ye gods, where was Xena?

The warrior princess had insisted upon extra lessons for Gabrielle the moment she was feeling better. And so today, instead of relaxing in their camp with a good scroll, the bard was trying not to let Xena catch her by surprise. Only one of the stealthiest trackers in the known world, she thought ruefully. 

Xena had set boundaries around a quarter of a square mile, and she gave Gabrielle a head start. The Amazon guessed the warrior would be on the lookout for an obvious trap or snare. So instead she’d spent the first few minutes making as much of a trail as possible, and then she’d taken to the trees. Now Gabrielle had circled back around to where she entered the area, hoping to flip things on their head and pick up Xena’s trail.

On a whim, Gabrielle scaled the tree to a low-hanging branch, leaving some thick foliage between her and the ground. She took a deep breath and waited, as silent as possible.

A few minutes later, she was astounded to see Xena creeping along the forest floor, staring down intently. The warrior princess approached the tree Gabrielle was in, stopping right where she’d been moments before. Gabrielle couldn’t believe her fortune. But what to do now?

Afraid she’d miss the opportunity, Gabrielle decided to act.

“Ha!” she cried, dropping from the branch, aiming to catch Xena from behind and take her to the ground. Her warrior princess was a hair too fast for her. Sensing her presence at the last second, Xena dodged to the side.

Gabrielle realized mid-fall that, rather than landing atop her prey, she wasn’t going to have the upper hand. As she hit the leaf-strewn ground, she rolled, intending to come up on her feet.

Instead, the warrior princess was upon her. As Gabrielle came up from her roll, Xena tackled her, arms around her middle.

“Oooooffffff,” Gabrielle grunted as she landed on her back, the full weight of both of them knocking out her wind. She wheezed but managed to pull her elbows in to her. Creating space between her torso and Xena’s, Gabrielle rolled to the side, snaking a leg around Xena’s. She’d spent the entire day before working on that move, over and over, so it came to her quickly now. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to trap the warrior’s leg.

“Oh no ya don’t,” Xena grunted, countering the hold. She was using her larger size to her advantage. All week, Xena had taken to fighting “like those brutes,” insisting Gabrielle become more proficient at countering the power of large attackers.

They grappled a few moments more, and Gabrielle suddenly found herself on top of the warrior princess. She was so surprised, she forgot to take advantage of the position. She felt Xena get her feet on the ground beneath her. “No, no!” she cried, trying to recover, but it was too late. Xena thrust her hips up beneath her, sending the bard flying head over heels.

Gabrielle landed awkwardly, her fall cushioned slightly. She stayed there, laying on her back, half obscured by fallen leaves. 

“I give!” the bard cried, exasperated. She stared straight up at the darkening sky through a gap in the trees. She heard Xena approaching at a walk and tried not to feel like such a sore loser.

Xena’s face came into her view. The bard tried to be angry at the amused grin on the warrior’s face, her mouth turned up just slightly at the corner.

“No more today, I promise,” Xena murmured. Gabrielle realized she must have been pouting, but she couldn’t quite shake her disappointment. She’d felt so close to winning.

Xena sighed, then laid down on the ground next to the bard. She was silent a few moments.

“You really did almost get me back there by the tree,” Xena said softly. “I didn’t expect the attack from above.”

“You should have, from an Amazon,” Gabrielle countered, her words still frosty.

Xena rolled onto her side, facing the bard.

“Gabrielle, I’m so impressed with how far you’ve come.”

Gabrielle frowned at her slightly, searching Xena’s eyes for the sign of a joke. The warrior princess was being serious.

“Really? You’re not just saying that because I’m grumpy?” Gabrielle laughed softly, feeling sheepish.

The smile Xena gave her made Gabrielle’s stomach flip.

“No,” Xena answered. “I’m saying it because it’s true. And because you look so darn cute with leaves in your hair.” She reached over, pulling one from Gabrielle’s golden locks. She let her hand brush the bard’s cheek lightly.

Gabrielle reached out, taking Xena’s hand in hers. 

“Xena, I…I know all of this is good for me to learn. I’ve never felt so strong,” Gabrielle said proudly. “But mostly, I just feel more than ever I always want you at my side, in a fight, when we’re at rest…I love you.”

Xena’s eyes were wide, and she swallowed hard. When she spoke, her voice was husky. “Gabrielle, I promise never to leave your side, as long as you want me there. I didn’t even know I could feel this much love for someone.”

Xena leaned in and kissed Gabrielle, softly at first, and she was taken by surprise when the bard thrust her tongue into her mouth. Xena’s eyes flew open, and she was hit by a wave of heat in the pit of her stomach.

“Good to know I can still surprise you about some things,” the bard said cheekily. 

Xena grinned back at her, eyes twinkling. “I’ve got a few surprises of my own.” She leaned back in.

Gabrielle buried her hands in Xena’s hair, pulling her closer. She shifted the warrior princess on top of her and nearly moaned at the extra contact. As they kissed, Xena let her hands roam, brushing against the hollow at Gabrielle’s hip, sending shivers down the bard’s spine. She tugged at the leather ties that kept her skirt on, undoing the knot, pulling the cloth down past Gabrielle’s hips. 

Xena pulled away slightly. “Gabrielle, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. It’s a little chilly out tonight…” She moved as though to put the skirt back in place.

“Xena,” Gabrielle said, stilling Xena’s hand, “I really don’t care. I want you here and now.”

The warrior princess chuckled, leaning down to kiss Gabrielle’s stomach just above her navel. The soft kisses teased the bard, making her squirm. “Whatever you want,” Xena whispered.

Xena tugged Gabrielle’s skirt off, shifting the bard so she could lay it back beneath her hips. Xena moved down slightly, kissing over the edges of Gabrielle’s loin cloth, grazing the bard’s hip bone with her lips. She was encouraged by Gabrielle’s heavy breathing and pressed her lips to the bard’s center, adding pressure through the barrier.

“Yesss,” Gabrielle hissed. 

Xena glanced up, locking eyes with the bard. She was incredibly turned on by the lust in Gabrielle’s eyes. Slipping the loin cloth aside, Xena pressed her thumb against Gabrielle’s opening, just enough to tease her. She’d never touched the woman she loved this way before, and Xena was in Elysium. Gabrielle pushed herself toward Xena, hoping for more contact. The warrior princess bent her head down and buried her tongue in Gabrielle’s center, taking a long, languid lick.

“Oh!” Gabrielle was taken by surprise, though not unpleasantly, and she reveled in the feel of Xena’s warm softness against her. When the warrior princess picked up the pace, Gabrielle moaned loudly. Each move by Xena sent a jolt of pleasure up her whole body. Gabrielle reached down, grabbed Xena’s free hand, and brought it to her breast.

Xena was thrilled by the sensation, cupping and pinching that full roundness. She changed her angle slightly, no longer aiming just to tantalize. As she sucked on Gabrielle’s clit, Xena dipped a finger inside her, then another soon after. She turned her hand upward and stroked inside the bard in the same rhythm as her tongue.

Gabrielle fought not to press her hips all the way down onto Xena’s face. Every touch was magic, every beat of the warrior’s rhythm spreading through her whole body.

“Oh, gods!” Gabrielle cried, her voice tight. Xena held the bard tight as she pulsed around her, kissing and licking until she relaxed. The warrior planted a kiss on the Amazon’s thigh, pulling away slowly. She kissed her way up Gabrielle’s body and was rewarded with the happiest, sleepiest smile she’d ever seen.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Gabrielle accused, her voice lazy.

“I told you I had many skills,” Xena teased, wrapping her arms around her love.

“Yes,” Gabrielle joked, “but if you’d explained that one to me in detail, I guarantee I would have figured things out sooner.” She paused for a moment. “Can I…can I try that on you? Gods, I may not be as good as you at it, but I’m dying to know what you taste like.”

Xena had to fight back the urge to pinch herself. This must be a dream. How else could she explain her good fortune.

Gabrielle punctuated her request with a deep kiss, and Xena was convinced. 

“Oh, Gabrielle,” Xena murmured. “You can try whatever you want. And if there’s one thing I know, it’s that you’re a fast learner.”


End file.
